Its Never Too Late To Say I Love You
by opheliapain19
Summary: Legolas has returned from the greatest battle of all times to find the love he'd lost years b4. Will he lose her again?


Long after the last battle had been fought, after the last felled soldier, after the downfall of Sauron, the orcs, those fighting for him- there rose a moment of peace that lasted five years. For awhile, men and elves were as one-same with elves and dwarf. The last of the hidden returned to their homes and cities with the hope of starting over. A period of renewing began nearly immediatly. Elves spent hours in the gardens, pruning trees and weeding the soil. Dwarves resettled amidst the dark caverns, lighting them with torches as they cleaned out the debris of war. And men, what was left of them, returned victoriously to their cities, claiming freedom and justice. Grand celebrations occured daily. Kings and Queens were reinstated to their places, new rules were laid out. And for those creatures ungoverned by man or elves, well, they went back to their simple lives as best they could. These simple folk were known by the term hobbits. But their strength long outstretched their tiny figures. Character of stone and will power of the strongest wood, four young hobbits changed the fate of Middle Earth forever. And even though only two still stand to this day, the memory of the others will live on in the hearts of men, elves, dwarves, and hobbits for years to come. This is the story, as told by a close friend and warrior to the four young hobbits, an elve called Legolas, to tell a story of hope and the bonds that hold even the weakest hearts.  
  
Legolas steered the strong beast up to the doors of the flet, a large castle nestled in the mountainous, cascading falls of Rivendell, his home. With a heavy neigh the horse dropped its head submissively as Legolas ordered out a halt. A swell of happieness filled his heart to see this place. It had been too long a time since he had been with his people, friends, and importantly, his family.  
  
"Asca!"(Hurry!) a boy shouted into a room from a high window, "Legolas is here!" His cheery face beemed with joy as Legolas got off his horse then tied him up. The air was thick with fog that night, a mist scented with floral ectasy and woodland dew. He'd missed that as well.  
  
"An lema?"(Long journey?) Legolas eyes peered up slowly to the soft voice speaking above him. It was a peculiar tone that met him, familiar and yet not. He looked at her with a grin then bowed. Standing erect, Legolas stepped closer into the light pouring from the doorway. Seeing perfectly now, Legolas noticed first above all her sparkling blue eyes studying him, almost laughing. Her mouth bared no mark of her incredulousness, though, and only the soft twitches of her hands against the side of her light blue gown showed she was as nervous as he.  
  
"Amin sinta lle?"(Do I know you?) he asked of her, tilting his head to the side and gazing inquiringly. Her smile reapeared. He could barely believe his own memory could not discover the identity of the beautiful women standing before him. He'd never forgotten a face, certainly never one so remarkable as hers. His conscience was stumbled quickly by her laugh.  
  
"Lle lakwenien?"(Are you joking?) Legolas was beginning to feel ashamed of himself, searching for her name as fast as he could. But the answer simply did not come. Embarrassed, Legolas shook his head solemnly.  
  
"Amin hiraetha,"(I'm sorry) he told her, trying to hold the smile upon his face, "mani naa essa en lle?"(what is your name?) The girl stepped forward alittle and took ahold of his arm. Something about reminded him of someone, yet he could not attach it with a name. He let her take him towards the pond, where they stopped and she looked at him. Moonlight lit up her face in abundant white light but Legolas' felt more ashamed then before, his face blushing red. She obviously had meant something to him before. But what?  
  
"Lle desiel?"(Are you ready?) she asked him, a curious look upon her face. Legolas stared back for a moment and then before he knew, the girl was taking his hand and jumping into the pond. The water splashed him hard in the eyes but he no longer needed them to see who he had been speaking to.  
  
"Luna!" Legolas exclaimed triumphantly, swimming towards her and embracing her in a warm hug. She pressed her cheek to his and gave him a kiss. Only one girl could ever be so advantageous as to throw him into a mucky pond and know she could get away with it. Luna Fishlake. As children, Legolas would spend nearly every day out exploring with her, learning with her, and growing up with her. Ten years they spent together as children, until one sad day, her family needed to move away to a new city so her father could prosper better in business. He was badly hurt by her leaving for a long time. Secretly, he had loved her-more than just as a friend. His eyes now could not stay off the beautiful girl he saw before him and yet, knew he'd nearly die trying.  
  
Review me and see what happens between Legolas and Luna!!! Something sexy, if you follow me.  
((((I love fluff)))) 


End file.
